Long Distance Lullaby
by whyshedisappeared
Summary: After a phone call with Deacon while on tour, Rayna writes a song about how she feels about being away from deacon
Hey guys so this is my first Nashville fanfic and my first overall fanfic in like years so be kind if you choose to review! Anyway I got this idea a while listening to Martina McBride and more so after Rayna decided she wanted to tour again.

All rights belong to ABC and Martina McBride.

Long Distance Lullaby

Rayna sat in her hotel room after another sold out show on her 10 date tour. The fans were loving it just as much as she was except she missed Deacon, she hadn't seen him I person in almost a month.

"Just one more night away from him and ill be home" She thought to herself as her phone started to ring. She smiled at the sight of Deacon's picture lighting up the screen.

"Hey Baby!" she answered excitedly.

"Hey Ray, how was your show?"

"Boston really knows how to party. How's everything back home" she asked not just missing Deacon but also the girls.

"Maddie is being well Maddie and Daphne is working on her science project that she told me wasn't due for another week but is actually due tomorrow. Then there's little ole me that just so happens to miss my wife"

"I miss you too babe. One more show, one more late night phone call then ill be home"

"I know, I just miss seeing you everyday and especially you in our bed. It gets awful lonely in that big bed"

"Won't be so lonely in a couple nights" She said a little seductively.

"Ray, you can't use that voice with me when I'm home alone with the girls" Deacon said with a groan.

"Sorry babe" Rayna answered with a chuckle.

"No you aren't. Babe I gotta go Daphne's yelling for help with her project and god knows Maddie won't help her."

"Ok, I love you and I'll be home in a day and a half, just New York and another hotel stand between us. Sleep well babe"

"Bye Ray. I love you too" Deacon said while mentally coming up with a plan to see her before then.

As Rayna started getting for bed she couldn't get this melody and lyrics out of her head, before she knew it she had a new song written and was planning on sharing with the crowd the next night.

 **The next night**

"New York y'all are being amazing as you always are! Which is why im gonna share a new song I wrote just last night with you! How would y'all like that?" she asked the crowd and received a roar of applause in response as she walked over and sat down on a stool one of the roadies had brought on stage.

"Now this song I wrote right after talking to my husband so this is dedicated to him" she said before her guitarist started playing the opening chords.

 _One more hotel room  
One more night away from you  
One more phone call  
To say I'll be home soon  
I'm just so tired  
Of all the distance in between  
All I really need is you with me_

 _I miss your voice, I miss your smile  
I wish I could give you  
A kiss from a thousand miles  
Sleep well, my love  
Tonight when you close your eyes  
Hear my long distance lullaby_

 _La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la  
La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la_

 _I know it's hard when I'm so far away  
And these words can only go so far to say_

 _I miss you're voice, I miss your smile  
I wish I could give you  
A kiss from a thousand miles  
Sleep well my love  
Tonight when you close your eyes  
Hear my long distance lullaby_

 _La la la la (just close your eyes)  
La la la la (I'm coming home)  
La la la la (you'll hear me singing)  
La la la la (I know it's hard)  
La la la la (I'm coming home)  
La la la la (and we'll be singing la la_

As Rayna sang the last note she was met with an eruption of applause from the crowd "Thank y'all so much! We might have to see about making that one a single! Now we have one more for you!" Rayna announced before the opening riff off Already Gone started. Before exiting the stage Rayna thanked the crowd one last time and told them she'd be back soon for sure. Walking off the stage and towards her dressing made sure to tell everyone in her band and crew thank you and tell them how great they did.

"Rayna another amazing run of shows" Bucky said coming up behind her and walking the rest of the way to her dressing room with her.

"Thanks Buck, as much as I wish we could keep going, I'm glad we're heading home after tonight. I miss deacon, the girls and some of the work at Highway 65" Rayna was so busy paying attention to Bucky that when she walked into her dressing room she failed to notice Deacon sitting on the couch. Deacon cleared his throat making his presence known since he knew Rayna hadn't noticed him.

"Deacon! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed while running over to him and hugging him as tight as she could"

"Well those girls of ours were driving me pretty crazy and I couldn't wait another day to see their mama so I sent them to Tandy's and here I am!" he said hugging her back and kissing her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"I wanted to surprise you and then maybe you wouldn't have sung that very pretty new song" he said tilting her head up and kissing her for the first time in what felt like years.

"You really liked the song? After we got off the phone I just got this melody and lyrics in my head and couldn't get them out."

"It's just as pretty as you are and I'll happily hear your long distance lullaby, just not anytime soon because those girls wore me out and I missed you a little too much" He said before kissing her again.

"You have yourself a deal there , now take me home" she said with a seductive smile and laugh.

Thank you so much for reading my first Nashville fic! I'd love some feedback on what you thought of it so feel free to review it!


End file.
